


October Snapshots

by speed_rac3r



Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [10]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Inkt-tober 2020, M/M, Prompt writing, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speed_rac3r/pseuds/speed_rac3r
Summary: This is a collection of interrelated prompts between my character, Eridæus, and his partner, Lucio. Each prompts alternates between his and Lucio's POV, written in first-person, ideally present but I may have made some typos. Whoever reads, I hope you enjoy!Prompts were taken from here: https://brushwarriors.com/inktober-alternatives/#inkttoberI turned them into writing prompts and put a word limit of 500 for each prompt.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909075
Kudos: 1





	1. 10/01 - River

**Author's Note:**

> These will be coming in succession because I've finally had the time to post these entries onto Ao3 as well.

“C’mon, Ery!” Lucio calls me over, waving his metal arm at me emphatically, “Get your feet wet a little! The water’s really warm this time around!”

″ _Nenai._ ” I answer him from afar, squinting as I try to see the curvatures of ripples through the small river. The clay is resting on the nearby table as I use my fingers and the blunt edge of the wooden tool to recreate the texture in front of me. At least half of the miniature sculpture is complete; once the river is finished I can go make Lucio’s figure wading his feet out into the flowing current.

Despite not looking at him, I can hear the pouting in his voice as he calls, “Eryyyy, can’t you work on that thing later?”

“We can always wade in the river together later, _Lushiyo,”_ I calmly explain, briefly glancing over to ensure I have the correct patterns of water down. “I would like to get this finished first.”

I hear the sound of water droplets hitting the stone pavement before wet, dripping footsteps make their way towards the table.

An audible _plop_ can be heard as Lucio grabs the towel nearby and begins drying his feet, “Well, when are you gonna be done, Ery?”

“As long as it takes for me to get the pattern down.”

“But what if that’s _too_ long?”

A smile parts on my lips as I set down the clay onto the dampened sheet of sculpting paper and face the blonde man, “Well, _Lushiyo_ , if you are patient enough, then I can make up for it by wading with you in Zephyr Bay this weekend.”

I see his eyes pique in interest before he quickly huffs, “You’re always making up for lost time, Ery! Not that I mind it, but why don’t you ever just do things like ... right now?”

“I don’t think we could immediately head down to Zephyr Bay so soon.”

“But why not?” he places his metal hand atop of my own gently, but his eyes tell another tone.

″...” slowly, I concede; maybe he was right, “Well, I am assuming you already have a boat ready?”

“I told you I’ve got a boat or three!” eagerly, he stands up and bows slightly, offering his hand to me as if he were my servant, “What do you say, baby? We can take the canal from the Flooded District--that you _know_ isn’t my fault--and I’ll row us down to Zephyr Bay.”

I chuckle, pretending to mull it over in deep thought, “I am not sure, _Lutzokh Lucio_ ... it is such an impromptu trip.”

“I’ll give you the Lucio Special~ on the house, _exclusive_ services-- _tigers_ love it!”

A muffled laugh escapes me as he kisses me on the lips, prompting me to wrap my arms around him, “Then, _Lushiyo_ , let me preserve my sculpture and I shall go with you.”


	2. 10/02 - Hair

As I’m rowing Ery and myself down to Zephyr Bay, I start thinking about what part of him I like looking at the most.

I mean, there’s always his body; he’s got a nice slender figure and I love being able to see his hips move when he’s on top of me. He’s got some well-defined shoulders, his eyes that can be both soft and fierce at the same time--if you _really_ rile him up. But, if I _really_ had to pick one thing, I think I always liked his hair.

His hair is a rebel and I love every bit of it; on one side of it, his bangs are very straight ad flow-y, but then on the other, it’s a bit choppy and spikey. When the wind’s blowing it flows really nicely and even though he’s squinting because it’s getting all over his eyes and mouth, it really makes him look so cute. Rowing the boat like this, give me a good angle of it too; just my body pulling back and forth allowing me to see that auburn mop from afar and close with each passing minute.

My hair may be the finest in all of Vesuvia, but Ery’s hair? If there was a place above second but not quite first, that’s where his hair would be. As we near Zephyr Bay, and the current picks up just a bit, I _really_ feel tempted to reach out and just pet it--it’s also really soft too.

″ _Lushiyo_!” his urgent voice snaps me out of my daydream, “Watch out, there’s some-”

I manage to glance over and spot the rocks before maneuvering the boat around them barely in time. Although, the boat does rock a little, messing up Ery’s hair and causing his bangs to get all up in his face.

“Here,” I stop rowing, leaning forward and reaching out my hand to brush his bangs off to the side. “Much easier to see, huh?”

He flashes me a grin, “Yes, I suppose you did that just so I can see you better?”

_Ah, he’s learned from the best!_ I wink at him, “Always, baby~ you know, you would look pretty cute with a pin.”

“Well,” Ery’s eyes slowly narrow a bit in thought, “Provided it isn’t too flamboyant, then yes I would not mind wearing one every now and then.”

“Don’t you worry,” I beam at him, the familiar salty sea smell hitting my nose, “I’ll pick one out that’s _exactly_ how you like it.”

I row our boat out a fair distance from the shore into Zephyr Bay and open the case containing our swimming clothes; of course, I give Ery his trunks while I’m slipping on my briefs.

“Do you have the ... ointment?” Ery slowly stands up on the boat, trying not to rock it.

“Ointment?”

“Yes, for the sun.”

“Ohh, sunscreen!” I smirk at him, “Yeah, I got it. But I might need some help putting some on~”


	3. 10/03 - Mirror

“You’re a bit _too_ eager for me to be putting...” I falter at the pronunciation of the word, ” _Sunscreen_? Onto your back.”

“Well, think in my shoes,” Lucio comfortably lays on his end of the boat with his entire backside for me to see. “I’m showing off Mama gave me and I get to be touched by the man I love. ’Course I’m gonna be a little bit eager.”

″ _Grom’shiya_ and you call me the ‘tiger?’” I try not to look where his swimming “briefs” are barely covering ... it really emphasizes the curves of his hips and thighs so much to the point it’s hard for me to think straight.

“No, no, Ery, _you’re_ the tiger,” he chuckles, deliberately making a content hum as a pour some of the sunscreen onto his back. “I’m the lion~”

“A lion in heat?” I tease him, as I begin lathering his back.

“Hey, tigers can be in heat too!”

“Yes, but,” I grin a bit as I trail some of the sunscreen towards the lower half of his back, gently rubbing the back of his thigh, “I am not the one exposing myself in such a manner?”

“Maybe not outside,” I can see his smirk already. “Though it looks like you’re coming out of your shell a bit, Ery.”

“I am merely covering your body with the protective ointment so you do not receive ‘sunburn’ like last time.”

“It wasn’t that bad...”

“Of course, _Lushiyo_.”

“Don’t you ‘of course’ me!”

I finish covering the back of his body with the sunscreen and change myself into a sleeveless shirt and swimming trunks as he finishes applying the sunscreen onto himself. I stare down at the rippling, clear, deep-blue water seeing our reflections staring back at us.

″ _Lushiyo_ , what is your belief with mirrors?”

“Mmm, mirrors?” he spots me staring out into the water’s edge and sits up, “Well, they’re great for admiring myself! I could spend all day doing it, but that was before I met you.”

“But is that all they are to you?” I reach out and gently touch the water, watching my reflection do the same as the ripples emit from the spot I tapped. “Nothing more?”

I think Lucio senses I am talking about something deeper as he slowly makes his way closer to me and answers, “Well, yeah? Is there ... should I be thinking more about them?”

“I think,” I finally gaze at him, “I think they are portals to a different world.”

I gesture to the water, “Maybe the version of ourselves we see here, could be looking back out at us right now.”

He tilts his head a bit, “I think maybe you hang out with Az too much; he likes walking out of fountains from what you’ve told me.”

I lightly splash some water at him, prompting Lucio to do the same back at me until we begin wrestling with each other. Unfortunately, we topped the boat over, falling into the water together.


	4. 10/04 - Keep(sake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miir - honorific used to refer to a teacher/mentor.  
> saen- most formal honorific used to refer to someone who’s at the top of the social hierarchy; i.e. president, leader, shaman (in Ery’s tribe), etc.

As Ery and I wrestle in the Zephyr Bay waters, I notice that he’s still wearing that old pendant--the one he said his Shaman gave him before he left for Vesuvia with Az. I know Ery’s always made those thorny-sage-trinkets, but despite the abundance of jewelry a Count like myself has, I don’t really have something with as much memory behind it; a keepsake, you could say.

Both of our heads breach the surface of the water, with Ery gracefully taking his bangs and wringing them out a like a towel while I shake my head to dry off--what can I say, the poochies rub off on me a little. As we manage to re-orient the boat, I see Ery using his magic to retrieve the clay piece he’d been working on.

Immediately, I feel bad, “Ah, hey, I could have-”

“Do not worry, _Lushiyo_ ,” he reassures me, “I put a hydration spell on it for a reason. I do not mean this with ill, but I knew to be a _little_ prepared.”

I hoist myself onto the boat first, then offering my hand to get Ery and sculpture back on board, too.

As I’m drying my hair with the towel, I ask, “Ery, do you know how to make a pendant, like the one you have from your tribe guy?”

“Ah, well,” he fixes his hair up as it’s become disheveled from the towel, “I do not think I can make an exact replication, as the kind of magic Ras’karr- _saen_ used was more advanced than what I can muster right now.”

“Um, well...” I clear my throat,” Well, not that I settle for less or anything, but that’s fine. I just want ... something to keep ... from you.”

Ery seems a bit surprised at this, his eyes widening at me for a moment before he replies, “Ah, _Lushiyo_ , that’s awfully sweet of you! I did not think you’d appreciate little things like that.”

I stretch my back, trying to play it cool and hide my embarrassment, “Well, I just ... it’s because it’s you, you know? It’s not like I’d feel it from anyone else...”

A soft chuckle escapes Ery as he places his hand on my shoulder, ” _Lushiyo_ , I keep things people have given to me from the past too, even those who aren’t my family like from Asra- _miir_ or Pasha- _kos_. It is okay to want to have a gift like that, it doesn’t make you weak or ‘not cool.’”

“R-right, yeah,” I stammer a bit, “Just not used to it being okay to be, uh, nice ... still; um, it just, uh, I’m not fully okay with the fuzzy stuff ... yet. But, right, it’s okay; it’s okay.”

After we got back to the shop and washed up, I watch Ery make the pendant for me and realize something Mama shouted at me a lot on my birthday finally makes sense now.

_It’s never about the gift, Montie, but the person who gave it._


	5. 10/05 - Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ″zheijasirii” - It appears to be de-thorned bramble branches woven together by magic and dusted with sage incense. In Eridæus’ hometown, it’s made as a protective charm.

For someone who loves summer, I am always impressed at how resilient to the cold Lucio is. We have just finished showering from an impromptu trip to Zephyr Bay, and I am making a pendant for Lucio, per his request. Although I have dried myself, the Vesuvian sea breeze feels just a little chilling for me. Xaranya is a cold place, but I’ve always been one to shiver regardless. As I slowly thread and weave the brambles together, I try to think about the things that define Lucio.

While his brashness, immaturity, and his straightforwardness are definitely the most noticeable traits about him, I think the snow is very suiting for him too. I chuckle a little, looking at the shape of the _zheijasirii--_ it seems I had unintentionally made it into the shape of a goat. I believe Lucio and the others refer to it as his ‘fursona’; had he stayed a bit longer, he would have seen this for himself, properly. Lucio had been observing me, but I remember hearing Mercedes and Melchior barking just before he got up from the chair.

I make the final touches by coating the _zheijasirii_ in a coat of krassi to ensure everything holds together; letting the warm aura of the cohesion spell emit from my palm. It is a necessary spell, particularly for somone like Lucio. As a loud _thwunk_ echoes downstairs from Lucio and the dog’s playing and I close my eyes. I think about the seasonly hailstorms of Xaranya, muttering the chant of a basic freezing spell I’d been taught during medic training. A slight shiver passes through my body, prompting me to open my eyes again.

It is a success, the bramble-woven goat was now encased in a transparent, chilled casing of ice. A faint blue sheen reflects off its surface as I tilt in various positions under the light.

″ _Lushiyo_!” I call as loud as I can, “It’s finished!”

I hear the thundering of his footsteps going up the stairs as I thread the hemp through hole I’d made inside the goat and seal the ends with a light spell.

“You finished it?” Lucio eagerly asks as he enters into the room, peering over my shoulder, “Ooh it looks so pretty!”

I turn around, gently holding the pendant by its hemp and gesture for him to tilt his head down, “Gentle?”

“Promise!” he lowers his head, his shoulders shifting in excitement, “I won’t break it, ever!”

I gently slip the pendant over him, “Now, be careful, Lucio, because-”

“AHH, IT’S COLD!” he immediately draws his hand back upon briefly holding the goat.

″...It is cold.” I finish with what started as a sigh but turned into a content laugh.

“Why’s it so cold, Ery?”

“It fits you,” I pause, ”...Even if you don’t live in the cold anymore, it is still part of who you are.”

Lucio stares deeply at the pendant before slowly nodding his head, “Thanks, Ery ... I mean it. I’ll never lose it.”


	6. 10/06 - Vinegar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The definition of vinegar used here was the one meaning “spirit/vim/etc.”
> 
> ″Lutzokh Lucio, kainko vienexar; ase tyogr næ zyafævat’ eokh~” - Xaranian sentence, translates roughly to “Lutzokh Lucio, you are very energetic; this tiger can not capture you.” “eokh” is an honorific used to someone you are dating, it denotes informality and intimacy. “Lutzokh Lucio,” is a patronymic address to Lucio; it can imply intimacy but also formality, depending on the situation.

″ _What_ did he just say I have?!”

After getting used to wearing the pendant, Ery and I decided to go on a nightly stroll. Just for the heck of it, some guy challenged me to a spar in the Coliseum so I accepted it--and I won of course.

Naturally, he was bowing and praising me for my _amazing_ combat skills, but then things got weird because then the random street-er says, “You got a lotta vinegar left in you, Count! Good show ya bastard!”

I could only open my mouth for _one_ second before the weirdo tossed a shiny coin at me--I got distracted because it was one of the old coins that had my face printed on it--and left. Ery, on the other hand, didn’t even seem bothered? In fact, he just seemed confused at _me_ , ” _Lushiyo,_ what do you mean?”

“Ery,” I make grand, gesticulate hand motions at him, “He said I was full of _vinegar_! You know, the cooking stuff? The sour stuff? The stuff that smells like _El Brute’s_ feet on a-”

“Ahh, so that’s is what it means in Common?” he taps his chin in thought as we walk around the defunct arena, “We do not use it for that -- well, it sounds like ‘ _vienexar.’ Vienexar_ is used to describe someone who...”

A thinking hum escapes him as he starts looking at me, “It describes you well, I think. It is, er ... like, it is used to describe someone who has ... spirit. They have lots of energy and are ‘spicy,’ as you say.”

“Wait that’s not a compliment at all; he was assuming I’m _old_ and washed up!”

Ery’s shoulders shook with laughter as he gently grabbed my arms and had me face him, “Then, maybe I’ll give you the compliment that doesn’t do that?”

I’m already interested, “Dare you to say it in Xaranian~”

Without batting an eye, Ery grins, ” _Lutzokh Lucio, kainko vienexar; ase tyogr næ zyafævat’ eokh~_ ”

I understood nothing but that sexy flicker of dominance in his eyes, “Okay, _maybe_ being called a vinegar doesn’t sound that bad--if I just imagine your face every time.”

He laughs, his grin reaching from ear to ear as I wrap my arms around his waist and carry him off his feet.

“See, you must have lots of vinegar to carry me like this.”

“Yeah,” I kiss him on his lips, “You know, I also have some vinegar for something else~”

“Something not at home?”

“Yeah, for ‘ _cooking.’”_

Ery glances around the Coliseum before murmuring, “Then, we should head home?”

“Hold tight, baby,” I smirk at him before setting towards one of the many exits, “You’re getting a _double_ ride from me tonight~”


	7. 10/07 - Flowers

Lucio, truly, is like a white rose; many thorns and brambles caked in the pricking of those who’ve plucked at its thorns, but the velvety feel of its bloom is something that doesn’t need the eyes of Asra- _miir_ and the others. The constant bravado on his face melts away, and the rosy flush on his cheeks along with the soft hums and grunts leaving him show a softness long hidden.

We are both a pair of budded roses, only blossoming when the ebb and flow of magic and nature converge into one. We are both roses of white, grown on a branch that split off from the other; one that had lost its soul, but reborn again through the will of The Arcana. The lotion trails down his legs as he slowly ushers himself down onto the toy, kissing me and biting me as he does so. The bites he leaves on my skin are painful but temporary, as I lock my arms around his waist before pressing my lips onto his pec and bite down. A muffled hum escapes him and it continues as I slowly move my hips, entering into him below.

He kisses me on the lips, the feeling of his lips sucking on my tongue as I continue to move, brewing inside me a drowning pleasure; enough to have me close my eyes to feel more of the sensation throughout the body.

“Ery...” he whispers into my ear after leaving a mark on my chest. “Go faster...”

″ _Grom’shiya_ ,” I gasp a little as he licks my ear before kissing it, “You’ve become that accustomed to my shape, _Lushiyo?”_

He draws his head back, shuddering as another muffled him of pleasure escapes him, “I’ve loved feeling you, Ery...”

“Is it really ‘me’ that you’d like to move faster, _Lushiyo_?” I stop moving, trailing my hands towards his hips and rubbing them, “Or is there something else you desire?”

He whines a little, “You’re being so meaann Ery...”

“But you love ‘giving me a ride,’ yes? You did say I was going to have a ‘double ride’ tonight.”

Lucio drew a quick breath as he pins down my arms, “I told _you_ to do it.”

“That you have,” I smile. “But don’t you have more fun moving your hips onto me?”

“But I like ... want ... you...”

“But you like looking down on me, too.”

″ _Lushiyo~”_ I kiss neck and leave a deep, hard bite. “Do you hear yourself? Do you hear us? We’re both in bloom.”

He doesn’t make a reply, only making desperate noises as I refuse to indulge him. Finally, as he goes in for another kiss, I move my hips again -- the shocked expression on his face drives me on more.

I wrap my arms around his back as he continues to leave his marks all over me. Our garden of paradise, our vines tangling together tighter and tighter.


	8. 10/08 - Fence

Ery and I really went at it last night; it was probably past midnight by the time we both crashed and I feel sore as hell by the time I’m awake. I fell asleep spooning him, and it looks like he’s still knocked out from everything too. Feeling a bit comfortable, despite the fact my lower half was screaming at me that I wasn’t as young as I used to be -- also that streeter can _shove off_ , calling me old by saying I still got vinegar ... ugh.

So, even though this shop is Az’s and all, I’ve been thinking about fences. See, I kinda ... Ery’s thing about “just because it’s not big doesn’t mean it can’t be grand,” has been sinking in the ol’ noggin. I’ve been thinking maybe we could make a little cabin place for us out in the Dark Forest and build a fence around it so people know it’s our place. That, and we can look like a cute country couple--like in the news! Okay, but we can’t go _totally_ rural -- I want electricity, good running water, and I want my golden bathtub in there; no way am I giving it up.

I see Ery stir a bit in his sleep, and, ’cause I can’t help myself, I kiss him on the forehead. That’s one of his sensitive spots and it’s a surefire way to wake him up.

″... _L’shiyo?”_ comes the drowsy slur.

“Hey, Ery~” I whisper into his ear before kissing it, “I got another cool idea.”

“Mmf, no more piercings...”

“Nooo, not that! But don’t tempt though.”

″ _L’shiyo_...”

“Okay, okay--a fence! I wanna build a fence together.”

″ _Pohzahande_?”

″ _Pohandgee,_ I want to do it with you.”

His hand limply raises up and plops atop my hair, petting me, ”....didn’t ’se ri’ht.”

“Eryyy, please? I ... do have a bigger reason, but I wanna surprise you. For now, I just wanna build a fence together with you.”

Ery’s pair of silver eyes shine just a little as he slowly blinks his eyes awake, “Well, the old backyward fence here could use a rework, I’m sure.”

_God, he’s so cute..._

“Ery, your voice sounds so adorable when you’re waking up.”

″ _Xae_ , but _Lushiyo_ , you need to get dressed.”

“Sure,” I grin, “But I require a kiss as payment~”

After a few minutes of us getting dressed, we finally hunted down Az at the bru--I mean, Teriel’s, hut.

″ _Muriel._ ” Ery corrects me. “Muriel _, Lushiyo._ ”

“Don’t bother,” brute-boy sighs, “It’ll be ages before he gets it.”

“Hey!” I poke his chest in protest, “I was closer this time!”

Az seems wary of my request as always before he shakes his head at Ery, “Yes, I’ll let you two work on the fence.”

He directs his attention at me, his eyes narrowing, ” _Don’t_ mess up the style of the shop, Lucio.”

“No problem, buddy, ol’ pal! I won’t even _think_ about it!” I give him the finger guns, “You _won’t_ regret it!”

“I _hope_ not.”


	9. 10/09 - Motorcycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miir - a formal honorific used for someone's teacher/mentor.

I think I saw genuine surprise on Asra- _miir’s_ face for the first time, in a long time, the moment he came back to the shop with Muriel- _kos_. Lucio and I ended up compromising on using a set of rowan-wood pickets, posts, and top rails with cans of gold paint to cover them with. Lucio was very intent on having the fence be gold, but I was lucky he backed down when I finally drew the reason for his fence building out of him.

It was sweet to know that he wanted to build a fence together with me as practice for fence building in a place we could live in together for the future. However, I needed to remind him that while he gets excited about what he wants and likes, mine need to be included if this is “our” fence--hence the fence set being bought. After walking back to the Magic Shop, we began tearing down the old fence and rebuilt the new one with the newly bought pieces of wood. Finally, after hours of intensive labor, Lucio and I sat outside the shop’s front entrance; taking a well-earned rest.

It was then Asra- _miir_ and Muriel- _kos_ showed up; their eyes widen in surprise at the quaint job we’d made on the new fence. Immediately, Asra is first to take a look at Lucio, “I never thought you’d have it in you to _not_ mess up anything...”

He clicks his tongue and winks, “I’m full of surprises, Az~”

Muriel- _kos_ only remains silent, nodding his head in agreement. The white-haired magician looked over to Muriel, “Well, it would seem a bet is a bet. Do you mind making sure it doesn’t break while I summon it?”

The former gladiator gave the violet-eyed man a curt nod; Asra- _miir_ then began chanting spells in a language I’d never heard him speak before as he a glowing ball of light gradually increased in size and brightness. When it then vanished out of existence, a tired Asra- _miir_ was leaning agasint Muriel- _kos_ while I was very confused at the object in front of me.

It was made of metal, perhaps copper or brass, and it looked like it had refined wheels, more than what I’ve seen from the occasional carriages in Vesuvia. There were a plethora of accessories littered along the frames and cylinders I did not recognize, but given the fact the whole thing was gold with varying rubies on it, I’m sure Lucio was eating it up.

The loudest squeal of excitement burst out of Lucio’s lungs as he gave Asra- _miir_ and Muriel- _kos_ multiple, suffocating hugs, “AZ YOU DIDN’T!”

“A bet is a bet...” Asra- _miir_ seems to wince at the hugs he’s being given.

Meanwhile, I approach the side of the vehicle, “So, _Lushiyo,_ what is this?”

Immediately, Lucio rushes over to the vehicle, opening the back compartment and pulling out two headwear for us; he takes the seat in front and gestures, “It’s a motorcycle. Get on, baby! We’ve got streets to burn!”


	10. 10/10 - Blank

You know what’s the greatest feeling in the world? The wind blowing in your hair as you zip around about the tiny streets, the smell of rubber grinding on the stones, and the vibrating rumbling that surges throughout your body ... it’s just so easy to forget everything but the blurring of houses, shops, and canals whizzing by when you’re on a motorcycle.

I feel something tightening around my waist as I rev the engine and round a tight corner. Is it just adrenaline kicking in? Who knows, I feel too great to even process it. For a brief moment, I see someone shouting at me, but I don’t really hear them as I pass by, so hard to say. But, it’s not like I’m hitting anyone or anything, so it’s fine.

I glance over at the gas tank gauge, it’s dimming in its glow, so I’m guessing I’m gonna have to head back and get Az to refill it--maybe Ery. Oh yeah, even though Ery is riding with me on this thing, I just realized I hadn’t checked up to see how he’s doing too. I glance over my shoulder and--oh. Um, I think Ery looks terrified? Wait, he’s saying something...

″... _ushiyo--LUSHIYO_!”

“GAH!” I shout back at him, startled, “Ery, wha-”

″ _LUSHIYO_ STOP!”

“Wait, but-”

“STOP MOVING, IT’S TOO FAST!”

“Uh, Ery, that sounds like a-”

″ _LUTZOKH LUCIO MONTAGESSON!”_

Immediately, I find a spot near the docks and floor the handle brakes. The moment I park the bike and prop the kick stand, Ery stumbles off; his legs are trembling as he holds onto me before giving me a hard shove.

“How could you ignore me like that?!” his voice is raised and he looks like he’s on the verge of crying, “I was screaming at you to slow down, begging you! But you kept going -- could you _truly_ not hear me?”

“I’m...” I croak, shakily hugging him, “I’m sorry, Ery, it was just a big oopsie--I just ... I was _so_ excited and you said, ‘okay,’ to ride with me and the feeling of going fast just ... I really blanked out.”

Ery trembles a bit as he muffles the rest of his frightened sobs into my chest, ”...Please, try to remember I’m here, too.”

“No, I...” I slowly reach out my hand and pet his hair, “It was just a bad oopsie, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

We’re standing there in silence for what feels like forever before Ery manages to speak again, ”...Okay. I would not mind another ride, but _please_ do not go so fast.”

I nod, kissing him on the forehead, “You got it, Ery.”

We hop back on and I cruise through all the spots of Vesuvia before we’re back at the Magic Shop again. Not as thrilling as going fast, but it still felt nice to see everything and feel Ery feeling content with me. Once I refill it, I’m _definitely_ riding this bad boy again soon.


	11. 10/11 - List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xae - "yes" in Xaranian language.

“There is a lot you’d like to do for the future these days, _Lushiyo_ ,” I explain to him as I place the corkboard against the wall of the dining room, “So, to help keep track of it all, why not post them here? That way, we can remember them.”

“Well, it’s not _that_ much though, Ery,” he’s bearing a look of apprehension I hadn’t seen from him in a long time, “Just _some_ things.”

I gesture for him to help me set up the board; once he’s holding the other side, I continue, “Still, it will ‘stick’ more if you see it every day.”

As we finish hanging the board on the wall, Lucio gives me a nervous smile, “Yeah, Ery, but you know ... things happen?”

“That does not mean it would be harmful to put a post of it here, regardless,” I step back to make sure the board isn’t crooked, before grabbing a piece of paper and sketching on it, “Even if we may not be able to reach these things we want yet, it is still good to have the drive to want to achieve them.”

I pin the piece of paper with a small tack, “See? It’s nice o see the picture of the future cabin regardless.”

Lucio stares at the board in silence, his lips pursing into an upturned frown, ”...Let’s write them down, like a list.”

I turn to him, concerned, ” _Lushiyo_ , if this still scares-”

He shakes his head, “Nah, I can ... I wanna handle it now. But, let’s, uh ... do it together, yeah?”

A laugh escapes me as I watch him take a seat, grab a scribe tool, and twirl it in his hand before tapping the cap end onto the piece of paper in thought, ” _Xae, xae,_ then, let us make our list.”

We decide to take turns adding paper pieces to pin in ascending order until about half of the corkboard is filled. I cannot help but smile; whether it’s seeing how Lucio and I’s drawing styles complement each other’s styles to our penmanships ... it was just something wholesome to look at.

“Yeah, you were right, Ery,” the blonde Count lets out a content sigh, “This is pretty nice to look at.”

I hug the side of his waist tightly, “I’m glad you feel this way, too. Though, I do like how you want to find a way to give the dogs a ride with you as well?”

“Hey, you _know_ they’d love the wind blowing in their fur!”

I laugh at this, giving him an affectionate shove, before noticing one of the pieces of paper reads, “Camping Trip,” accompanied by a sketch of a burning fire in the middle of a forest. Intrigued, I point towards it, “Ah, _Lushiyo,_ is this something you’d like to do?”

“Oh, you know,” he sheepishly replies, “If you had time? Didn’t we, like, have somethin’ with Noddy’s sisters?”

″ _Xae_ , but afterwards?”

His eyes light up, ”...Camping trip?”

“Camping trip.”


	12. 10/12 - Burn

“For once,” I state with suprise as Ery and I hike around the Dark Forest. “I feel really let down to have company with us.”

Ery and I are finally on our planned camping trip, but it turns out Noddy’s sisters wanted to visit Vesuvia a bit longer and Az decided to be a blabber mouth and told them about our outing. Ugh... apparently they thought it was “cute” to see me wanting to keep something private. Luckily, we were able to compromise that the two gals stick with us ’til sundown, and thank  god  that sun was finally going down. 

“Not so loud,” Ery scolds me, “They will not take hearing you desperate for our privacy so well.”

“I can take them.”

“Do you  really  wish for The Countess to get onto you?”

“I  was  the Count, so I can still have bragging rights, you know!” I huff, folding my arms across my chest.

“Yes, of course you do.”

“Eryyyyyy...”

“Aww, they really are cute as Dia said!” a voice behind us speaks up. It’s the orange-haired one... uh... man, they all start with “N”--Neva?

“Ah, Navra- saen !” Ery exclaims.

Close enough.

“Yeah, hey,” I frown at her, “Didn’t, uhh, think you’d find us?”

“I’d know that silver-y aura from anywhere~” she winks at me before focusing on Ery, “I thought nobody could tame Lucio, but looks like life’s full of surprise as always.”

“We were just hiking,” I can see Ery giving them a smile, but he’s just as antsy as I am. “The sun is starting to set.”

Another person comes out, taking Navra’s side; the, uh, yellow-haired one? Umm... Nabara?

“Yes, yes,” Navra smirks at us, “But Nahara and I wanted  one  last moment before you two head off.”

Nahara--again, close enough--nods, staring straight at me, “You are a different man, Count. I do not recognize you anymore; it is hard to discern if I am wary or pleased.”

I chuckle nervously as she gets closer, looking at me from head to toe, “Uhh, thanks?”

A small exhale leaves her, ”...Yes. Let us hope the old Count burned and  stays  burnt to ash.”

She then gazes at Ery intensely, “You. My sister thinks fondly of you; if this man causes you ill, let me know.”

Navra elbows her sister, “Hey, Navie, c’mon~ give ’em their privacy.”

Navarah gives me one last gaze of death before nodding at Ery, “You are a good man.”

We watch the two of them leave, a sigh leaving me once they’re out of earshot, “Mannn, I thought they’d  never leave!”

Ery chuckles as he leads us back to our campsite, “They’re pleasant company.”

“Yeah, but I could use less stink eye?”

“Well, if The Countess can forgive you, so can they.”

The bonfire between us burns brightly into the night. As we’re roasting marshmallows, snuggling each other, part of me is dwells on Navarah’s words, “Hey, Ery, do you think-”

“For every fire that starts, it can always be doused.”

And just like that, whatever worries I had, simmer down to smoke. 


	13. 10/13 - Shelf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xæ - "Yes" in Xaranian language.

As Lucio and I return from our outing, I notice there is a shelf in the shop’s living room that is empty.

_Strange,_ I mull over to myself, _I would have thought I placed some decorations in there._

“ _Lushiyo,”_ I call to him as he’s entering the room, “Do you have any small memorabilia from the palace you’d like to bring over here?”

“Memora-wha?” he repeats back, confused, while setting down the rest of our stuff outside the bathroom.

“Er ... items that you treasure?” I try to explain, “But not big ones.”

Taking a seat on the floor next to me, Lucio fixes up his hair, “Erm ... well, yeah, I’ve got _lots_ of memorambles--memorable--those things, but I don’t think I’ve got anything small of ’em? I mean, a gold bathtub isn’t really small, anyways.”

“Hmm, then I suppose the clay figure can fill out that empty shelf best.”

“Empty shelf?” he stares up at the bookshelf behind us, “Ohh, that? Well, I can buy you a buncha stuff, Ery, and fill it up that way.”

“No, no, it should be with items from the heart.”

Immediately, he turns his attention towards me with a prominent frown on his face, “Hey, I’ve bought things for you from my heart.”

“No, it is...” a small hiss of frustration leaves me as I try to translate the words into Common, “It is not to say you do not buy me things from the heart. But, I would like for that shelf to have objects that are _made_ by our hearts? Ah, like my clay sculpture I’m still working on. Or maybe any other small things you’d like to make for me.”

I stand up, stepping back to stare at the empty shelf as I continue, “Is that more clear, I hope?”

Lucio slowly nods, “Don’t sweat that so much, Ery, even if I don’t get what you’re saying, there’ll always be a way for me to figure it out.”

Leaning his head up against the wall, he then adds, “Hmm ... well, I _guess_ I could put maybe some gifts I’ve gotten for the poochies over the years?”

“Ah, that would be lovely; they do have such quaint toys--even if Mercedes and Melchior have torn them up over time.”

“Yeah...” he sighs a little, “But I didn’t really ... I guess I haven’t really thought about keeping little things ’til recently, because of you. I didn’t really keep anything from my childhood either, there wasn’t ... much to keep.”

I offer my hand to him, to pull him up from where he sits, “That is alright. Later today, we could go search for those dog gifts. And perhaps ... you could make something to leave on that shelf later?”

Something must have crossed his mind as Lucio’s golden eyes flickered in thought, his frown becoming even more pronounced, “Yeah, Ery, don’t worry. I got something, but .... I wanna surprise you, okay?”

″ _Xæ,”_ I kiss him on the lips, “Then, when the time comes, I’ll be happy to see it.”


	14. 10/14 - Chest

Ery’s talk yesterday about memorambles--memoribble-- _small things that I treasure_ , got me thinking. He’s still asleep in bed right now, so I’ve snuck out to the palace to head back to my old room.

“Lucio?” Portie greets me, genuinely surprised by my visit, “Didn’t think you’d be visiting your old room right now. Don’t tell me to clean it up though, old Count.”

“Aha, uh, don’t worry,” I nervously try to brush her off, hoping she’d leave, “Not doing that tonight--nope! Just came here to get something!”

She gives me a questioning look as I walk past her and into the dusty, old bedroom, “Only getting something, huh?”

Remembering the hiding spot of the thing I’m looking for, I make a quick heel turn around and push her out of the room, “Yep, yep, only getting something; won’t take long, tell Noddy I said, ‘hi!’ Hope the night’s going well for her! Tell Bariel I said, ‘hi’ too!”

I think I hear her giggle just before I slam the door shut; the dust from the door wafted into the air, causing me to sneeze loudly. Sniffling, I manage to pull out the faded chest from underneath my bed and open it; sifting through a lot of old dog collars, torn-up chew rags, and animal plushies, I finally find it.

An old boar tusk, yellowed with plaque, slightly worn out at the edges, but with an intact rope to wear as a pendant was neatly covered in dirt and dust lay underneath the pile of stuff I’d collected over the years. I glance over my shoulder, making sure no one had entered the room and was watching me, before sneaking the old boar tusk into my pocket. It was a pendant Mama made for me a long time ago--I think I was about five?

From what I vaguely remember, there were a lot of hunters telling me to keep quiet but I could hear the excitement in their voices; I remember the load roar of the wild boar and lots of shouting before I could hear the sound of someone driving their spear into its neck for the killing blow. At the time, I’d flinched as the boar made its way towards me in its last moments, but that fear shifted into awe as I watched Mama carve out the tusk from its jaws and hand it for me to hold.

“You will be a great warrior one day, Montie Montagesson,” she’d told me as he wrapped my clumsy hands around it. “Don’t you ever _forget_ that.”

I quickly grab a couple of the poochies’ old toys before putting the chest back under my bed; luckily, Portie wasn’t there to see anything or bother me, making my trip back to the shop hassle-free for the rest of the night.

Maybe one day, I’ll try to learn how to make more gifts; not just for Mama and all of my other friends, but for the most important person of them all: Ery.


	15. 10/15 - Cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miir - honorific referring to a mentor/teacher/etc.

The new decorations Lucio has placed on the empty shelf completes the style of Asra- _miir’s_ shop very nicely; something about the old dog toys and Lucio’s hunting pendant emphasizes the primal, non-colonized feeling that I have always loved about the shop. We have finished tidying the upstairs room for the day; Mercedes and Melchior being sent out in the backyard to romp and play around, giving Lucio and myself some alone time with each other. We’re laying on our couch and, despite how flustered I get when he’s being so flamboyant about it, I really do appreciate laying my head atop his soft chest. Unable to help myself, I stir in my position and bury my face deeper into his pecs, kissing them contently.

“Heh, and they say _you’re_ innocent, Ery~” Lucio chuckles, snaking his hand around me and petting the back of my head.

“Mmm,” I hum, nuzzling my face a little bit deeper before moving my head to the side to speak, “Well, it is comfortable, and I simply prefer doing it when it’s just the two of us and you’re not being too flirtatious about it.”

“Hey, it was only in front of just Az this time--that’s not too public!” he counters, shifting his position so that he’s gazing straight at me.

I chuckle, “Very well, I cannot deny you have been acting more considerate as of late.”

I kiss him on the lips, humming as he pulls me in closer, before withdrawing and resting my head onto his chest, “I could have come with you that night for your pendant, _Lushiyo_ ”

“I know, but...” Lucio’s petting stops as he thinks deeply in his answer, “I wanted to be alone for that. It was ... heavy, you know?”

“Ah, I understand. It really is a heartfelt gift, after all.”

“Yeah, I mean ... I didn’t even realize I had it ’til you talked about the memorambles ... the memorable...”

“Memorabilia?”

“Yeah, that thing--until you talked about it last night. So, thanks Ery, I think I needed to remember that. Maybe if Mama visits Vesuvia again, I’ll show her it.”

I stare up at him intensely, “I know she will appreciate it when she sees it, _Lushiyo_.”

I let out a sigh as I hear the dogs barking to be let back inside, “Do they sense when I am craving you the most? I would have loved to stay in this comfortable position just a little bit longer...”

As I move back, getting ready to stand up, Lucio kisses me on the forehead and purrs into my ear, “You know, since you’re an exclusive, VIP member to the Lucio Night Club, the Pec Pillow Bar is always open, twenty-four seven. The poochies are gonna have to sleep at _some_ point~”

“Then, that is an invitation for tonight?” I raise an eyebrow at him, “Anything in the ‘fine print’ that I should be aware about?”

“Nope~” his grin grows wider, “On the house, promise-guaranteed, free of charge, baby.”


	16. 10/16 - Bus

Vesuvia’s been getting a lotta upgrades with Noddy back in charge. It’s been kinda cool especially since we’re getting more motorcycles coming in--love burning that rubber down the streets. But, recently, we’ve got another vehicle here that’s less cool? They’re called “buses” and I mean, they’re  big,  but they’re not fast. 

I mean, I gotta dig that they’re gold, though--Noddy’s still looking out for me~ Today, Ery and I were gonna do our own errands for the day before I give him a little  Lucio-certified  special for the night. But hey, how can I rock Ery’s socks off without a little  assistance,  you know There’s a new shop in Vesuvia, ’bout North-ish from Az’s shop, and it specializes in  those  toys. I wanted to let Ery  relax a bit; heh, like,  tie him up a bit, you know? 

As I’m heading out of the shop, one of the buses makes a stop in front of me, like it was  calling  to me. I don’t know what kinda magic ran it, but the doors swing open and some stranger asks me, “Are you boarding, sir?”

“Ahem,” I puff out my chest proudly, “You mean ‘Count,’ --er, former Count, but still!”

I then flaunt my fur cape as I walked up the steps and lean against one of the poles inside the bus, “Where’s this bad boy headed, driver?”

“Why, former Count,” the guy chuckles, “This bus is headed for the palace--where our lovely Countess Nada resides.”

“Sounds good to me!” I take a casual seat and rest my arms behind my head. Have to admit, watching the buildings and streets move by was nice; it wasn’t fast, but it was nice. After five minutes though, I realize I’m actually lost and I have  zero  clue what part of Vesuvia this bus is in.

Uh oh...  I stand up, trying to pretend I’m not lost,  Um, think of something!

” Uh, hey, my place is here!” I order the guy, “Stop the bus!”

The guy does as he’s told and the moment the doors swing open, I take my leave, “Charge me later, I’ve got  lots  of money!”

I don’t hear the guy talking as I dash off, trying to weave through the land of unfamiliar shops. Honestly, I didn’t even know this part of town even  existed. 

“Ah, well, shit...” I grumble, “How am I gonna get Ery’s surprise if I’m lost?”

I glance up at the sky; the sun was already starting to set, “Mannn ... where even  am  I?”

Huffing, I wander around, doing my best to  not  seem lost until, somehow, I actually stumble upon the shop.

“Oh thank god!” I cheer, immediately slipping inside. The shopkeeper doesn’t even look up as I head over to the counter--totally not embarrassed.

“Uhh,” I clear my throat, “You got any rope?” 

He’s still looking down, writing in a paper, “Be more specific.”

“Um...”

“Okay, you’re new,” he beckons for me to follow him, “C’mere. I’ve got a lot to show you.”


	17. 10/17 - Rope

Strange, Lucio has not returned home yet. Despite how adventurous he is, he usually returns on his own by the time the stars are peeking out from the sky. Mercedes and Melchior are downstairs, eagerly awaiting for their “father” at the door. I can’t help but feel a bit of pity as I hear one of them whimper.

Making my way downstairs, I head over to the dogs and gently pet them, “Now, now, I’m certain he will be home soon. Maybe he is just late.”

About an hour passes, and just as I am about to usher the dogs to their beds upstairs, we hear the sound of the door handle turning. Barking loudly, Mercedes and Melchior squeeze past me and zoom towards the opening door. Standing in the entrance, laughing as the two dogs nearly topple him over in excitement, I see a worn-out Lucio holding an oddly-shaped cloth bag.

“Hehe, hey, hey!” Lucio kneels down, giving the two dogs their compensation pets, “You missed your daddy? D’awww, how cute~”

I walk over to him, grabbing the mysterious bag and give him a hug, “You were a little late, _Lushiyo._ Were you lost?”

“Wha’ me? Never!” he looks a bit nervous as he answers me, “Hey, have you fed the poochies ‘n’ stuff? If you have, I wanna go to _bed_.”

I raise an eyebrow, “Ah, for my request?”

Lucio nuzzles Melchior, “Mhm~”

“Then, let’s go to bed.”

Once the dogs are in their beds, Lucio quietly closes our bedroom door behind us. Curious, I start prying open the cloth bag, “So, what is this?”

“Hey, don’t move,” he immediately rushes over to the bed and takes the bag from me, “Actually, lean back and put your arms behind your head.”

I chuckle before resting myself onto the pillows and do as he says, “Ah, so it is an _assertive Lushiyo_ tonight?”

He opens the bag, revealing a small bundle of scarlet-red rope, and begins tying my wrists, “You don’t need to be moving tonight~”

“You ‘spoil’ me, as they say; ah, but that rope’s color looks beautiful ... really, it’s best suited for _you_.”

“We can do that next time,” Lucio grins as he finishes tying the rope, “But for now? I wanna look down at you all night.”

I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him in closer, “Then, put on a good show for me, _Lutzokh Lucio_.”


	18. 10/18 - Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: The definition of bowl used here was, "to strike with a swiftly moving object."

Using the rope was a good-bad idea; good because it’s really sexy, bad because it’s really sexy. Sometimes, Ery gets in this mode where he just bowls me over--sometimes it’ll be a pin out of nowhere and have his way with me or he’ll move fast from below me. It’s nothing bad, it’s just because I riled him up, but  especially  when he’s fired up, he moves so fast that my legs wanna give out from it. But this? I got Ery’s arm in a position where he can’t hold onto me for balance and his eyes...

I try to keep it cool when I’m doing the thing, I really do. But as I feel the ribbed, long shape sliding inside of me, I’m already reaching the point of covering my mouth. Ery’s eyes stare at me intensely; he’s so confined and displeased he can’t do anything, and it makes me move even faster. 

I’m  the one bowling him over tonight,  I’m  the one knocking off his feet. As I plunge more of him deeper inside me, his face as he loses his quietness and becomes more tiger-like makes me want to say so many things. When the day comes, when Ery can finally feel me, will these moments be even  more  intense?

“Ery...” I gasp, already feeling myself getting more excited as I imagine how it’d all feel as he’d release inside me, “I love you, you’re really so cute...”

“Untie me,  Lutzokh.”  comes the tiger’s voice.

“Ahaha, no,” a groan leaves me as his silver eyes intensify even more, “Nope. I  like  this, feeling your eyes on me and how you’re getting more tiger-like because of me ... it really turns me on...”

“How perverted of you,  Lutzokh .”

“Nooo, don’t say it like that,” I protest, feeling a shiver come over me, “I’m gonna lose it at this rate.”

His laugh, dear god, his laugh, “Well, that is what happens when you indulge yourself like this, yes? It is also hard for me, as well.”

The rest of what he’s saying is drowned out as I lean in for a kiss. Grinding my hips faster, I let out many gasps of pleasure in between my breaths for air. The toy is so deep, and I can feel the lotion slipping out like it always does when I get like this. 

I don’t know how long I’d been going at it, but then I hear Ery speak, ” Lutzokh,  I cannot hold back any longer...”

I look down, watching Ery closing his eyes in a deep concentration and, then, I  feel  it. The magic’s not as strong as usual, but I can feel how pent up he is; his breath sounds so hitched.

“Ery...” my voice is shaky, “Just focus on me, I’m gonna...”

Something inside Ery begins twitching like crazy and together we both lose it. Embracing him in a tight hug, I kiss him deeply. 

Next time,  I promise him silently,  Next time, I’ll let you feel this, too.


	19. 10/19 - Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xæ - "Yes" in Xaranian.

″ Lutzokh Lushiyo... ” I mumble drowsily, “Why must you have these ideas when my eyes are not open?”

“But Eryyy, it’s a cute fish! Pleassse? I promise you, I’ll take good care of it!”

After our event of passion last night, I am  especially  worn out; Lucio may have bound me by rope, but when I finally managed to conjure the alternate form of the shared body spell, I could feel the sheer intensity of Lucio’s arousal. So, the moment Lucio’s energy was drained I, too, could feel it, and I passsed out along with him. I could only assume the spell must have worn off for it was only a few minutes ago when Lucio woke me up, asking about a golden carp--a “goldfish” in Common.

Managing to wake myself up a little, I lift my head towards Lucio, “Are you truly wishing to have a goldfish along with Mercedes and Melchior?”

“Yeah, of course I am, I can take having three babies!”

I pause for a moment before cautiously answering, “The ‘bowl for a carp’ phrase is a myth,  Lushiyo . We would need a pond so it may live well.”

“Yeah, well,” he counters, kissing the back of my neck, “Noddy says some parts of the palace are still mine. Y’know, who’s to say I can’t spend some coins getting a good pond built in there?”

“The Countess would let you do such a thing?”

“With some of my ol’ razzle dazzle she will!”

A defeated chuckle leaves me as I limply wrap my arm around him and pull him in for a kiss, “Let us first look at the fish we can buy, and  then we approach The Countess with your request.”

After a thorough shower together, Lucio and I head out to the Vesuvian docks, looking for any recent catches from the seamen, or, perhaps, traders from far east with exotic fish, as well.

Lucio’s pinching the bridge of his nose, “Why can’t we go to the Red Market, Ery?”

“Because we may rescue a hapless fish from a fate of being eaten--like how one rescues a stray dog from the streets.” I explain, casually looking around for any fish present through the variety of catch nets and trader shops. The docks seemed to favor bringing in regular carp, or maybe a red salmon every now and then. Passing by the merchants, they’re selling exotic minnows, bettas, and “sharkfish,” but not goldfish to be seen.

“See, Ery, if we wait and go to the Red Market we can get a goldfish!” Lucio huffs as we sit a table near the fountain statue.

“Yes,” I concede, “Forgive me, I have a heart of cotton.”

Lucio fell silent, perhaps realizing he may have been coming off a bit selfish, before replying, “Well ... if we don’t find a goldfish there, then maybe saving one or two from the docks won’t be too bad, too.”

I nod, ” Xæ , I think that would be a good plan to follow for this.” 


	20. 10/20 - Hat

"Hmm," Ery's stares up at the sky, " _Lushiyo_ , it seems we still have a lot of time before the sun sets. Since the Red Market will not be here until evening, did you ... want to go shopping?"

_Wait what?!_

My eyes widen, "You wanna go shopping with me?"

Ery beamed, laughing at my sudden excitement, "Of course! I may not prefer you buying many items for me, but I do not mind watching you run around and enjoy your outfits. After all, we have time before we can go to the Red Market to see if our goldfish will be there. So, it is best we make up for the time we'll spend waiting."

I grab Ery's hand and start dragging him north of The Fountain square, "Well what're we waiting for?! C'mon, I know a _great_ place to go to!"

During the time I was visting--not lost--the shops after taking the bus, I found a new clothes shop and they had _lots_ of fur and leatherwear--jackpot! I dragged Ery around until I finally recognized one of the lamp posts and slipped inside the store.

"I'm telling you, Ery, we need to come to this place more often," I'm explaining as we walk past the entrance, the ringing bell announcing our presence. Spotting one of the clerks I wave over at her, "Hey, I'm back again! Did you miss me, Tangie?"

Ery's brows furrow in confusion, "...'Tangie?'"

The red-headed woman shakes her head, "Ahh, so the infamous 'Count' and his tiger; it's a pleasure to meet you now, Ery."

Ery's face looks adorably red as he bows his head slightly towards her, "Ah, it is also a pleasure to meet you as well ... 'Tangie- _kos_ '?"

She laughs, giving me a wink, "Wow, he really is cute as you said!"

"Of course he is, he's _my_ boyfriend you know~"

He clears his throat, clearly not digging the attention, "So, what do you sell, Tangie- _kos_?"

"Hmm," she hums in thought, before gesturing us to follow her around, "Shirts, pants, some underwear, but since it's near-time for Hallow's Eve, we've got a lot of costumes, too."

She leads us to an area with a buncha masks and stuff, but _one thing_ sticks out to me most, "Oh my god!"

" _Lushiyo,_ what are--?"

I dash over and grab the detective hat, fixing my hair to have a serious, sexy side-swept left bangs look before putting it on, "'A game is afoot!'"

" _Grom'shiya..._ " Ery looks like he's trying not to focus on Tangie laughing as I reach my hand out towards him.

"Looks good on me, doesn't it?"

"It is ... very fitting on you, as always."

"So, I can get it, right?" I grin at Tangie, "You got any of those lens things?"

She nods, winking at me before heading to the backroom, "I can grab that for you, Count~"

Ery sighs with a smile, "...I suppose there is a heart thief on the loose?"

I kiss him on the forehead, "You betcha, baby."


	21. 10/21 - Candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xae - Xaranian for "yes"  
> kosya - formal address to a stranger if their name is not known   
> miir - honorific towards a teacher/mentor

“See?” Lucio declares proudly, wrapping his arm around my waist, “Don’t we look _great_?”

I had to admit, the tophat he had bought from the new shop did look very nice for wear, “Yes, yes, but regardless, I’d prefer just this tophat and nothing more.”

He kisses the top of the hat, “That’s alright, Ery, you look cute no matter what.”

His compliments warm my heart as always, prompting me to lock my arms around his as I scanned our surroundings; since we still had plenty of daylight before the Red Market would appear, I was trying to find another shop to go to. Something that I could use or, perhaps, add to our empty shelf back at The Magic Shop.

“Ah,” I gently tug at his arm, ” _Lushiyo_ , it seems there is now a candle shop. Let’s go over these, yes? I think we could use some more for the shop and for our shelf.”

“Oh yeah,” Lucio nods emphatically, “Sure! Lemme know which ones are your favorite, and if you like the whole shop, I’ll buy it for you!”

I laugh at his antics, opening the door for him, ” _Lushiyo_ , you won’t be rich forever, please be more wise with your money.”

“Heyyy, you don’t know me,” he playfully grins at me, “Maybe I _do_ know a way to be rich forever.”

I shut the door behind us as he walks in front of me, “Of course you would know such a thing.”

The clerk greets us warmly, “Ah, hello! Is there anything I may get for you?”

I head over to the desk, “Good afternoon, _kosya_ , I was wondering what fragrances the candles you hold are? I think I am looking for something that puts the atmosphere at ease, and then something...”

I glance over at Lucio who looks very lost and confused with the candle jargon I am using, “Erm, and something with ‘spice’ in it, very strong smell.”

The _kosya_ ponders in thought for a moment before an idea strikes her, “Would these two be what you are looking for?”

Taking two glass containers, she opens the lid and allows me to waft the scent; the one on the left is plain in wax color, undyed, but has the rosey, sage smell Asra- _miir_ always recommends for the downstairs while the other is red and has the smell of cinnamon and roses. I take one more glance at Lucio, “Ah, _Lushiyo,_ did you want to see if this red one suits you?”

Curious, he leans over and sticks his nose a bit too deep in it before scooping the candle, “Ooh lemon-y and cinnamon-y!! I love it!”

I smile at the clerk, “We shall take these two, please."


	22. 10/22 - Leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nenai - "No" in Xaranian

″ _Lutzokh Lucio_ ,” Ery huffs at me as I keep holding the candle he got me close to my face, “If you smell so much and so frequently you may give yourself head pain, please give your nose a break.”

“But it smells sooo good!” I protest as he takes the candle from my hands and gently places it back into the sack. “C’mon, Ery, just five more minutes of smelling no?”

″ _Nenai,_ you do not need to have a headache from a candle such as this.”

I sigh in defeat, “Okayyy, but hey! The sun’s still out right?”

I glance up just to check myself, “Yeah, it’s still out! It’s been a while, let’s get something else!”

“Ah, yes,” Ery nods, “It seems we really do have a lot of time on our hands. Well ... ah, I see a pet store over there?”

He points over to another new shop that’s a few blocks away from us, “Do Mercedes and Melchior need anything at all?”

“Hmm...” I put on my thinking face, “I don’t think--”

_Oh._ An idea strikes me, my face flushing a little bit as a small smirk shows on my face, _Hehe, yeah ... I know what we can get from that shop._

“Ah yeah!” I try to be smooth about it, nuzzling the top of Ery’s head, “I think the poochies could use another leash, so let’s go grab a couple for them.”

I think Ery must have been suspicious, because he gives me a sideways look and answers, “I see ... well, alright then, _Lutzokh Lucio_ , new leashes we shall buy.”

As we enter the pet shop and start looking through the shelves with collars and leashes, I split off from Ery further down the aisle and finally find what I’m looking for; one large collar, crimson red studded with gold, and a medium one with silver polish. I grab matching leashes for each before heading over to the clerk’s desk and getting ready to pay.

The clerk takes one look at me, raises an eyebrow, “That’s it for you?”

“Uh, yeah,” I look over my shoulder to see Ery staring at the dog toys, “Make it quick too, okay? It’s a uhh ... surprise for the poochies.”

I think the clerk sighed or something because I look back and see him already sealing the collars and leashes inside the cloth sack, looking at me expectantly, “You gonna pay?”

“Oh yeah, I can afford it,” I take the bag from him and toss a couple of large gold coins onto the counter, “You’re talking to _the_ Count, money’s never a problem! C’mon, Ery, I got what we wanted!”

“Ah, I am on my way!” Ery calls, catching up with at the shop’s entrance. As we exit the place, we both glance up at the sky. It’d gotten dark, but given the smell in the air...

“We better take shelter, _Lushiyo--_ ” immediately, we hear thunder rumble in the distance, “Soon it will rain.”


	23. 10/23 - Lightning

Ery ‘n’ I managed to find a shut down, old shop to sneak into before the rain _really_ started picking up. Since the building was in shambles, kinda, you could really feel it shaking and rattling as the winds started up too. I sigh a little; it looks like our trip to find a goldfish was gonna be swamped--I’d be surprised if any merchants were gonna be around after this.

Ery’s hand gently rests on my shoulder, “There is always another day, _Lushiyo_ , so do not worry. I am certain we will find out if the Red Market carries goldfish or not, sooner or later.”

“Yeah...” I pull him in closer for a side hug, “I know you’re right. Just still blows, that’s all.”

“Ah, well,” he looks up at me with a smile, “We have more time to spend with each other, in a place where we likely won’t have any interruptions.”

“Hehe, yeah that’s true,” I kiss the top of his head again, “Well, what’d you wanna do with--”

Suddenly, a flash of blue envelopes the room before a loud, rumbling roar of thunder follows after it.

“Ah, there’s lightning tonight,” Ery’s voice is in awe, “I believe it was in Vesuvia I truly witnessed rain storms; Xaranya leans more towards hail storms if anything--especially since we do not have much of a changing season.”

After another smaller, less loud thunder rumble, lightning flashed again, “Yeah ... lightning’s always the cool part of storm. It’s so bright but quiet...”

I flash him a cheeky grin, “Just like you~”

He bursts into laughter, getting on top of me and kissing me on the lips, “You always surprise me, _Luhshiyo,_ and I truly appreciate it.”

I gently run my hand through his hair, “Life’s never boring with me around, and you know it, baby~”

As I continue to pet his hair, my voice lowers as the rain outside falls even faster, “Hey, you up for a quickie?”

Ery sighs, ” _Lushiyo,_ again, we are in pu--”

“Just a quickie, I promise!” I insist, _really_ feeling the mood, “You’ve been able to keep it up well lately--I mean, don’t think I didn’t notice your...”

″ _Xae,_ ” he cuts me off sternly, “But a ‘quickie’ as you say, and nothing more. This is still a public place and we are only lucky it is storming so heavily outside.”

“Hehe, don’t worry, I always keep my word, Ery,” I kiss his neck and whisper in his ear, “Get the sack next to me, okay? I _knew_ I was right in getting this surprise for us~”


	24. 10/24 - Storm

At times, the moments of passion between Lucio and I are a blur because it is as intense and heavy as the winds and rains shouting outside our makeshift shelter. I can barely register my conscious speech as I see him slip off his cape, loosening more buttons off his shirt as he slips on the collar and leash onto himself before getting on his knees and moving his head underneath my cloak.

I cover my mouth, trying to keep my noises down as, for once, I can finally feel Lucio’s mouth properly. The howling of the winds, the pattering of rain were the perfect personification of the emotions brewing inside of me from the pleasure the blonde man gave to me. Being able to feel his soft, warm tongue, his saliva dripping down towards my thighs like the droplets off the clouded window pane as I grab the back of his head and force him onto me. We don’t make much noise, besides our muffled pants and gasps, as Lucio bobs his head along my shape. His throat feels like a pulsating, warm entrance as it closes down on me occasionally before he draws his head back for air.

“Ery...” Lucio lets out a seductive chuckle as he runs his tongue along my erection and kisses the tip, “How’re you feeling?”

“Too much...” my breaths are heavy, hitched, “Far too much ... this was a bad idea, _Lutzokh_...”

“Nah,” the winds yowl at once more as Lucio closes his eyes and kisses the lower half of my torso, “This was a _great_ idea--I knew you’d love the collars~”

″ _Lushiyo,_ ” my voice is now serious, grabbing the back of his hair and tilting his head up towards me, “I can barely hold back now. If we keep going, this ‘quickie’ will turn into something else.”

His lips pull back into a knowing grin, “Alright, Ery~ just close your eyes when you’re _feeling_ it okay? It makes better, especially since it’s everything we’ve ever wanted.”

I cover my mouth again as he relentlessly starts, going at a faster rate than he had before. Finally, too overwhelmed from the droves of pleasure I feel myself release inside of him, pressing his further towards the base of my shape as I do so. I can feel Lucio breathing through his nose as he swallows every last drop before he draws back and I, spent from peaking, lean against the wall for stablity for before pulling my pants back up and sitting on the floor with him.

He comes over, kissing me on the lips, before purring into my ear, “When we get back home, we can go for round two, right?”

“Yes,” I sigh as I kiss him back, “But no more public acts such as this--it’s really far too dangerous and ... unusual for me. I prefer keep them at the shop.”

Lucio nods, nuzzling my chest as the storm passes, “I love you, Ery.”

“As I do I, _Lutzokh Lushiyo_.”


	25. 10/25 - Saffron

I have to admit, holding back after _that_ intense moment with Ery was really, really hard. I honestly wanted to do more, but since the storm died down, Ery figured we might as well really check that the Red Market had been swamped when it came to fish traders coming in.

“It is better than not going down the full trip,” he explains as we make our way down to the familiar, washed-up streets, “Besides, I think a _walk_ is necessary for clearing your mind.”

I had to take a moment to figure out what kinda reference he was making before laughing and whispering, “Well, hey, I’d say my mind was _pretty_ clear earlier--it’s even more clear now~”

“I think there is a slight fog leftover, _Lushiyo_.”

“Slight fog, or--?”

Ery clears his throat, “Ah, _Lushiyo,_ look over there--I think that is an exotic handler over there? Perhaps he has some fish?”

It doesn’t take me very long to grab Ery by the hand and rush over to the vendor standing over where he pointed to. The moment we both arrive, the drenched man looks up at us, “The mangl’rs have be’n soak’d ... prices are--”

“That is no issue, kind sir,” Ery immediately reassures him, “Did you happen to be carrying any fish with you?”

″’mph...” the merchant grunts at him, glancing over his dripping wet cages and containers until finding a glass tank and pointing us towards it, “Th’re’s a sli’k o’e f’r ya, take a lo’k.”

We head over to the tank and the fish doesn’t look like a goldfish but...

“Ah, saffron...” Ery says, almost breathless, as he gently touches the tank.

“Saffron?” I blink in confusion, “Wha’s that?”

“It is both a flower of purple, and an orange seasoning,” his eyes are both fixed on the fish like I am, “Just like this fish, vibrant, ebbing shades of purple and orange like the sunset.”

“Ohh...” I’m still staring at the pretty fish swimming back and forth inside the small tank, “Yeah ... are we keeping him?”

“Yes, if you like him too.”

“Yeah,” I nod at him, “Let’s buy him?”

“Well, yes, but we must be quick in building the pond and making sure his holding tank is enough until that time.”

I click my tongue and flash him a finger gun, “You’ve got it~”


	26. 10/26 - Tiles

Watching the handimen tile the bottom of the man-made pond Lucio and I are starting for Saffron--the official name of his new fish--tugs at my heart. Unable to help myself, I grab some tiles and begin helping them out as best as I can, even going so far as to provide them any water.

“Hey, Ery, you don’t have to do that, Noddy ‘n’ I can give them water, y’know.” Lucio reassures me.

I shake my head, ” _Nenai,_ it is only polite and fair to these kind workers. Do not worry, I am not over-exerting myself.”

The tiles Lucio and I decided upon were to match the seafloor; the tan, light browns, black, and iridescent blues shine so beautifully in the sun’s light as the men continue to fill in the square gaps ever so meticulously.

“I think only in the time Lucio is with you have I ever seen him so determined and thorough about one of his exotic pets.”

Immediately, Lucio and I turn around to see the all familiar Countess of Vesuvia, Nadia.

“Coutness-sæn,” I greet her, bowing respectfully, “Good afternoon, I hope you and Portia- _kos_ have been well.”

“Quite,” she chuckles, I can see her eyes light up, “I’m not sure why we hadn’t made the decision sooner.”

The Countess focuses her attention at the construction, “Your generosity knows no bounds, Eridæus, even if it is part of your culture. Lucio and I will take care of the amenities for these workers.”

“I understand, but I must insist.”

Her eyes glower with playfulness and Lucio’s slight upturned frown is enough for me to smile slightly, “As you always do, Eridæus.”

Lucio got in between us, “So wha’ do you think, Noddy? Saffron’s gonna be so comfy here, we’ve got plenty of rocks and hiding places plus his little fishie friends to keep him company too!”

“Yes, it is nice to see you ensuring proper care for your pets.”

“Hey, I always do that!”

“Oh but for a certain rowdy pair.”

Lucio’s grin widens, “They’re daddy’s poochies, Noddy, that’s all~”

Stifling down a chuckle, I ask the Countess, “Countess-sæn, how long until construction will be finished?”

“About a week or two I foresee,” The Countess reassures me, “Believe me, I will be quick to update you both.”

She faces Lucio one last time, “In all my years of knowing you, Lucio, it is so refreshing to see such a change in you.”

As we’re heading back to the shop, Lucio’s holding my hand tight, his face slightly pink, ”...Do you think she meant it?”

“Of course she did,” I reassure him, “I think everyone else can see it now, _Lushiyo_ , you are not the Count from before.”

″...Yeah, I guess so.” a comforting smile crawls onto his face, “It feels ... nice.”

I open the door for him, “These like that always do. Come, I think Saffron is hungry.”

“Aw, yeah, it’s my turn to feed Saffie tonight!”


	27. 10/27 - Wheels

Today’s a day I’ve got time to myself.

Ery was getting changed to go off with Az ‘n’ el Brute for a catch-up, guys hang out party and well I mean ... I could go out, but a certain _guy on wheels_ calls! Yep, the ol’ motorcyle I got way back could use some new wheels to shred those Vesuvian stones even more--and what a better person to put them on than myself?

″ _Lushiyo,_ are you certain you do not need an aid for the wheels?” he asks me, very concerned, “I fear you hurting yourself.”

“Pah, I don’t need any help, Ery!” I boast, setting the new of tires onto the ground, next to the metal bike, “I got this fine, really, I _promise_. You go ‘n’ have fun with Az and the brute; me ‘n’ the poochies are gonna go for a ride real soon.”

I see him hesitate, that frown on his face tells it all before he submits and gives me a tight hug, “You three be careful, and do _not_ cause too much trouble, yes?”

“The best kinda trouble,” I give him a peck on the lips, “Is the one at home~”

″ _Grom’shiya frakhonya._ ” he lovingly swears--at least I think it was a swear--at me, as he kisses me back and pets the poochies, “Very well, I love you all.”

I wave him off, watching him grab the last of things and leave from the shop, “I’ll see you in the evening, tiger!”

His far-off laugh in the distance makes me grin a little before I get to work on the bike. At first it was a little bit confusing, I kinda didn’t know where certain things went, but after a couple of hours I finally got the new wheels on this bad boy on--golden rims, and with the finest of leather from Zadith, what better materials to use for a speed run?

I make sure the poochies are securely in their basket seats, slipping on their custom-ordered helmets before putting on my gold helmet and goggles, “You ready, boys?”

“Arf!” barks Melchior, and with that, we’re off zooming around the streets. The wind through my hair, seeing the dogs enjoying the breeze too, and the shiny rims spinning in the sunlight as the wheels rotate faster and faster.

Yeah, this boy’s a time-killer and I’m loving every second of it.


	28. 10/28 - House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miir - formal honorfic used for a teacher/mentor
> 
> chaiya - a type of tea

“So, Lucio wants the two of you to build a house and live in The Dark Forest someday?” Asra- _miir’s_ violet eyes widen in surprise, “I didn’t think he would even be the type to settle down.”

Muriel only nods in affirmation as he takes only the smallest sip of _chaiya_ I had prepared for them both.

“Yes, a ‘cabin’ is what he wished for,” I pause, reflecting deep on the memory, “It is unusual, but I do not believe he is lying. I think it is true that someday, in the future, he does want to live together in a cabin. Even if he may be bringing certain things from the palace that may be a bit unusual.”

“Hmm,” Asra- _miir_ hums, drinking from his cup, “Well, yes, given how far Lucio has come--I don’t think that would be a bad idea. I know you’ve been improving significantly on your magic as of late, Eridæus, so I’m certain by that point you will be ready to live in that place without needing to depend on him too much.”

“Xæ, and it is a nice sentiment from him, but I suppose I am surprised too. Lucio truly doesn’t strike me as the type to want a future like that.”

″...People change.” Muriel curtly points out to me, staring out at the horizon.

“Ah, yes, that is very true Muriel- _kos_.”

“Well, regardless, Eridæus,” Asra- _miir_ beams at me, his face showing a happiness in him that I’ve not seen in a long time, “I believe you and Lucio will truly be happy by then, and I cannot wait to see you to reach that point.”

″ _Arazobo,_ Asra- _miir._ ”

″...It’s gonna be a while,” Muriel suddenly brought up, sounding a combination of annoyed and concerned, “Something happened.”

Asra raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean, Muriel? Surely, Lucio has not--”

“Hey, guys!” a familiar, bubbly voice calls from afar, though her tone is laced with an exasperated worry.

“Ah, Portia- _kos_?” I immediately stand up, the slightly discouraged look in her eyes is worrying me, “What is going on?”

“Well...” she sighs, running her hand through her hair, “Sorry to crash your outing, but you three better come back to the palace. It’s Lucio...”

I do not say a word and immediately start walking back towards the palace.

_I should have pushed him to call for an aid for the tires. This is all my fault, I should have been more protective of him..._


	29. 10/29 - Healing

″ _Urgh..._ ” I groan, not approving of being trapped in the bed and hurting _everywhere_. “Noddy, c’mon, don’t keep looking at me like that...”

She sighs, rubbing the top of her forehead, before re-composing herself, “My beloved ex-husband, do you _really_ lack a sense of self-awareness and inhibition? This is _precisely_ the kind of horseplay I’d expect of you during the Plague era. How do you think Eridæus is going to feel; didn’t he entrust you would not hurt yourself?”

Noddy turns her focus onto the poochies, who were unharmed thank god, “Even Mercedes and Melchior were put in danger--haven’t you learned to listen enough from Eridæus?”

I fall silent, already wincing at Ery’s reaction towards all of this; I got hurt bad, one of my arm’s all busted up and bruised and I think I got some kinda break on one of my legs. Jules at least said so long as I rest up and don’t do anything, I’ll be fine in about two months but I’m gonna have to walk around with those crutches or something.

It was my bad though, I was just going fast and didn’t pay attention that I’d turned too sharp, and one of the wheels I didn’t put on tight enough, and then ... yeah.

Noddy takes a seat next to my bed, “I will certainly leave Eridæus with you for whatever thoughts he may have towards you regarding this incident, but do remember, Lucio...”

Those scarlet orbs of here narrow sharply, “You’re not a young, brash, reckless person anymore. Don’t act like this is your first time learning lessons when you’ve already been taught.”

I hear the door click open and, turning my head to the source of the sound, I see Jules step in with an Ery that looks like he’s about to break. Noddy and Jules only nod at each other, flashing me a certain look before they leave the room, leaving Ery and I to ourselves.

“Uh, hey, Ery,” I shakily start, “Funny to see you--”

″...For what reason did you have to not take my advice or listen to me?”

_Ery, no..._

“Hey, Ery, listen, it’s just ... I just made a bad oopsie--that’s all. It’s just a bad oopsie,” I try to plea with him, “C’mon, Ery, you know, I--”

″...I feel maybe,” his voice is trembling, “It’s my fault. I don’t speak up enough for you when I should. I could have prevented this if I said more and tried to stop you...”

“Wha’? No!” I insist, “No, Ery, no, this all on me, okay? All on me, and I’m ... I really am sorry, it was just a bad oopsie I shouldn’t have done. I should have listened, I should have had someone help me instead of...”

My voice gets all soft, “Instead of trying to be proud.”

He slowly sits down onto my bed, “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, Jules said two months...”

Ery finally looks up at me in tears, “Okay.”


	30. 10/30 - Book

During the weeks of Lucio’s recovery, and my recovery from the hurt his recklessness caused, I decided to try out reading a book to him.

“A book?” he tilts his head at me, “It’s been a while since I even read one of those, Ery. I mean, I guess it’s good for putting me to sleep and all, but I don’t think that’s what you want?”

“Well, no, it is not,” I state with a bit of a sigh, “But, it is at least helpful as you should be resting, given your injuries. That, and if you rest, it’ll help the healing spell Julien- _kos_ and Asra- _miir_ put you on work more efficiently.”

I open the book in my lap, skimming the pages, “I think you’d like this, too. It’s a simple folktale that was told in my tribe. I am unsure where this book originated from, but it seems whatever culture it was based off of was similar to mine.”

I look over at him, “So, would you like to give it a try?”

Lucio’s lips purse in thought for a long while before he finally answers me, “Yeah, we can try it, but I’m not being mean if I do fall asleep, it really is accidental, Ery, I promise.”

I nod, “Then, let us begin.”

Surprisingly, Lucio was actually awake for the rest of the folktale. I think it was an appropriate choice; the short story was about a tribesman granted everything the Arcana could grant to man--a wife, children, a hunting dog, the position of chief, and power amongst his tribemates. However, he was forever unhappy, stuck in a hellish loop as, at the end of the day, he could never bring himself to realize that his quest for power pushed away the people most important to him. The story ended on a tragic note, the tribesman losing everything he ever cared about by the time he realizes the error of his ways. I’ll always remember the scene as the wife told him that no amount of love in the world could aid him, that it was up to him to resist the issues that tormented him.

″...He really didn’t know ’til it was too late huh?” Lucio finally speaks after another heavy silence between us.

“Yes, that is true,” I confirm, “I think most people do minor forms of this, but it’s not always the case.”

″...Ery, gimme your hand?”

Tentatively, I reach my hand out towards his and Lucio firmly clasps it, ”...I won’t go that far, Ery, I promise. Not with you, I can’t afford to ever go that far down and lose you. I really mean it, Ery, it was an oopsie and it’s an oopsie I’m _never_ going to do again--just like all the other oopsies I’ve done. So, don’t worry okay? I’m not gonna be like the tribesman, I _really promise_ it.”

“I’m...” I choke up, opting for a gentle kiss on his lips instead, _I’m glad to hear that, Lushiyo._


	31. 10/31 - Message

“Ahh, finally!” I stretch my legs, now that I was _finally_ able to use them normally again, “No more crutches, I can use the ol’ leggies all over again!”

“Yes, it is a relief,” Ery echoes me as he sets down our stuff in our room, “But still, do be careful, _Lushiyo.”_

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” I reassure him, coming behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist, “I will, baby. I don’t mind taking it slow for a bit.”

Laughing, Ery turns around and kisses me on the lips, “We must do more to make up for your incapacitation period.”

“Well, hey,” I grin, “Those collars are still good you know; and I think it’s about time you got the chance to wear yours, too~”

“Then,” his voice lowers, clearly eager for this, too, “If you leave me a moment to prepare and send the dogs outside, I will take you up on that proposal.”

“Go right ahead~” I purr, watching him head downstairs. As I’m waiting for him, I notice there’s an empty chest on shelf with the dog toys, my hunting pendant, and the candles Ery bought for the two of us.

I spot one of the small pieces of paper we used to make the bulletin board list that is currently hanging on the wall across from the shelf. I’ve never been a writer, but something came over me. I take the piece of paper, and begin scribbling down:

_To anyone who reads this,_

_My name is Lucio (AKA Count Lucio). I once went by the name Montague Montagesson, and I once nearly ended the world because I used to be selfish._

_But I’m no longer that person anymore, and I’ve never been happier with my life than now. I have a loving boyfriend, maybe one day he’ll be my husband, two dogs, and a giant fish at The Palace._

_Maybe it’s not “big,” but it’s something that feels big and I’m not looking back._

_Thank you for everything, Ery. I would have never felt any of this without you._

_-Lucio_

″ _Lushiyo?_ ” Ery calls from the bathroom as I seal the piece of paper inside the small chest. “Are you ready?”

I step back, feeling pleased before heading over to our bedroom, “Born ready, tiger~ now c’mere!”


End file.
